Hurricane High
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [A Parody of Sky High] Yellow is suppose to have super powers. Her neighbors are Red and Dawn, who get to be the superheroes. Being separated from the heroes leads her her meeting another one, but they've never said they were a hero. Paul? He isn't a hero, but he probably wants to beat Yellow. Although, she just needs to find the time for everything. SpecialShipping. IkariShipping.


**it's been a long time since i've wrote Pokespe and Pokeani Fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please Review! If you have any questions, then just send something to my AskBox on Tumblr. All in all, here are the other ships: Poke, Contest, Leafgreen, OldRival, SoulSilver, and MangaQuest.**

 **Yes.**

 **I'm not going for any further regions**

* * *

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep-_

The alarm clock went off as a desultory hand slapped the button. Under the crème comforter, honey coloured hair sprawled all over the mattress. The sleeper was taking in five more minutes of rest, but then their olive eyes looked into the room. Scents of buttery waffles filled into the room of sunshine and they slowly rose out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, they instantly darted towards the calendar's date and the weights all over her room.

"Augh...! You've gotta be kidding me!" She cried out, dashing all over her room to find her outfit laid out on the spinning chair. The young teenager went into and out of the bathroom in a matter of minutes, with some street clothes on. A coral V-neck T-shirt, accompanied by a jean bolero vest that went up to her chest. Her bottom half were grey, capri rolled jeans and chartreuse, black walkers. At the beige vanity, she quickly pulled up her long, blonde hair into a high ponytail. Upon a knock from the door, she skidded over to the side of her bed.

"Yellow?" A young adult peeked into the room. His vibrant lime eyes were roundly sharp, his golden blonde hair was above shoulder length and took a windswept style. He found the said girl to be lifting some weights.

"197... 198... 199... 200!" She gave a grunt of achievement, as the older boy smiled at her. She looked up from the dumbbell set to see him. "Oh hey there, Koya. I was just doing what you expected me to do, before my fort day in school, you know." She playfully punched the older boy.

"Right, that's good to hear. Anyways, Red's downstairs." He opened the door wide open and she threw over her caramel shoulder bag over herself. "So, go eat breakfast or you're going to miss the bus."

"Gotcha!" She hurdled down the hallway, accidentally bumping into the wall. Recovering from that, she climbed down the stairs as her cousin laughed a bit.

In the kitchen, there were already waffles and fresh fruits laid out on the pine table. Another young man was there too, sitting with a tall teenager. His tanned olive skin was built, arms having a hint of dark hair. Hunter green eyes were wide and he had a care-free grin, while stuffing down the breakfast. Meanwhile, the teenager had black spiked hair and thin, rouge eyes. Red.

His attire was mainly simple by a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey T-Shirt, and red denim jacket. He wasn't quite as savage as the older man.

"Hey Red," Yellow slightly waved, taking a seat on the wooden chairs. "Morning, Hareta!"

"Morning!" He greeted her, as Koya flicked his head.

"Mind you, we have guests." The blonde tsked. Red and Yellow just continued eating their breakfast, watching the two men. Meaning that it was better than some soap opera.

"Hey, you mentioned that one time they used to run around nake-" Two forks dropped.

"Don't mention that!" The two teenagers pleaded, as the the other two looked at them and laughed. The radio was on and announcing the recent news of the morning.

"Already got back from work." Koya smirked, leaning on the chair Hareta sat on.

"Truly magnificent! They have done it again! Discipline Scar is down for the count and-" The radio tuned off, when the two teenagers were done with breakfast.

"C'mon, Dawn's been done here a little while ago. You two can't miss the bus." Yellow's older cousin began pushing them out the door and into the yard, where an orange yellow school bus was waiting.

"Have a great day!" Hareta waved to them.

"See you later!" Yellow called back, as the older teenager waved a goodbye to them also.

"How do you live with both of them? You know, with them being a gay couple and all." Red shrugged, looking sheepishly at the younger girl.

"Well, Koya's my cousin and Hareta is a wonderful boyfriend to him." She acknowledged politely, tightening her ponytail.

"Right..." He sweatdropped, climbing onto the bus' stairway. "At least they're like one of the top superheroes most known to the people here."

Both them took a seat on the bus, before the bus driver went off to pick up a final student. Two final students to be exact. The first girl was to look older, her messy, ultramarine pigtails were quite noticeable. Her eyes were a clear blue and she didn't do much for her attire. Just a pair of white shorts and a fuchsia sleeveless dress shirt. On the other hand, there was a much smaller teenager. No one saw their face, but they wore a thick bright red hoodie and cuffed, light blue jeans that didn't really fit into their size. They took the back of the bus and that seemed to be the last stop.

"So I heard that there's a famous baby onboard." A tall girl lifted up her sapphire aviators, turning around from her seat in front of Yellow's. Her ocean eyes glinted at the tall teenager next to the blonde girl. "Is it you, perhaps?"

"Nah, it's my friend." Red scoffed at her, pointing fingers at the younger girl next to him. Immediately, she tried to push down his arms to avoid attention.

"Having the blood of some famous superhero only gives you powers. Not the actual potential." Someone with a husky voice explained out of nowhere. The older girl glared at him.

"Well um... Who are you two exactly...?" Red brushed against the back of his dark hair.

"Green." His sharp eyes looked at Yellow before returning to the back row seat.

"Blue, my children." The girl went back to the row in front of them. They both shrugged, as the bus was head towards a broken ramp.

"What's he doing-" Before Red could finish, the bus sped off the ramp and into a the sky. All the new students weren't used to this and began to scream, until the vehicle went airborne and they were up in the cloudy skies. "I need a warning to these kinds of things." Yellow nodded in agreement. After flying through the clouds a landscape was found in the distance. A floating piece of land was seen within sight and there had been a large building of a school. The bus right then landed onto the cut grass grounds and everyone fumbled out from experiencing the first time of rising a bus to this school.

"Welcome to Hurricane High, everyone!" A sophomore greeted them. Everyone looked all around to see the powers that were being used within the school grounds. Whether it had been flight, laser vision, or something odd, the school of powers encompassed the students who felt too overwhelmed by the expectations of this school.

One student just gulped at the powers everyone had.

As the tour guide was leading them the way into the school. Two teenagers smirked at what had seemed like fresh meat. In an instant, a teenager with light blonde hair ran with high speed in circles to round up the freshmen. Meanwhile, an actual boy literally stretched his way over when the other stopped running in circles.

"Hey kids, just know that this is my territory-" However, Green pushed his way out of the rounded group.

"Gary Elizabeth Oak, shut the fuck up." He said, folding his arms. And indeed, everyone saw the two had looked like pure copies of each other. Although, they had alternative traits that defined themselves. Green had sharp emerald eyes and his hair looked a bit sun bleached, his body was built more and their had been a few small hairs on his chin. On the other hand, Gary was a bit narcissistic by the turquoise eyes he had and his more youthful built and seemed to smile a bit more.

"You're just jealous because I enrolled here first!" He spat, as the other kid in white and orange stripes was giggling non-stop.

"I can whoop your ass any day now. Maybe I can demonstrate right now-"

"Excuse me, but my twin is being annoying. Yeah, who wants to push him off the school cliff-"

"Do that and your friends will be dead to you the next day." Gary just gapped at him before slowly backing up from the scene he had created.

"I apologize for my twin, he's a dumbass." Green continued, as everyone was trying to figure that sudden scene. "Er... That means you can continue the tour." The tour guide nodded right away, leading everyone into the gym.

Yellow's POV

Wow, I'm not really sure how to explain what's going on right now. But all I just know is what has happened to me in my past life. First, I was born and I didn't know what happened to my actual parents. All I just know is that my uncle took me in and I was pulled away. Mainly because Koya, my cousin, was a well known superhero and he thought that I may have those kinds of powers too. So, I moved in with him and his boyfriend. Yep, he was gay. I didn't really mind, they were really a cute couple. Sometimes.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something.

I didn't have any superpowers.

And I had to lie to him about having super strength and the other powers he had. I didn't lie for a long time because I kept on thinking my powers would appear like some miracle. Turns out, I fell out of the tree from trying to rescue Chu Chu. Everyone here had so much diversity, maybe I should've just been homeschooled. And now... I'm just praying for some kid to pull the fire alarm or someone to set their locker on fire by accident.

Right now, everyone was packed into the gym and I saw this... boxing ring...? I don't know what it's exactly called, but there was a high platform in the gym and we all stood in front of it. Soon enough, a blonde, buzz-cut man in a camp uniform marched up there. His black army boots shone with pride and were as clean as his sharp shades. When he took them off, he faced all of us and everything went- Boom.

Literally.

"Welcome to Hurricane High, kiddies." His voice echoed at us and I swore my hair was flying out. "My name is Surge. Lieutenant Surge. And I'll be your coach, small fries." A boy with sharply rounded, crimson eyes gulped. I feel for that kid too. "Anyways, there's this wack-system of 'Heroes' and 'Sidekicks.' Depending on your strengths and all that jazz, I get to be the one judging your skills."

"Excuse me, but this school is meant for the purpose of training minors to learn the knowledge of responsibility with the recessive powers that humankind cannot have. Therefore, why isn't this a fair trail, in which all students can acknowledge the ideals of having superpowers to deal against crimes and disasters?" I leaned my head over to the direction of the intelligent voice. She kinda looked like that girl on the bus. Except, her brown grey hair was flimsy and looked to be like silk. Her eyes matched her hair; A beige of tinted black with those intelligent, almond eyes. She wore a more safe style of a black, long-sleeved shirt, with a hunter green cardigan, and worn-out, flare-styled jeans with tennis shoes.

"What's your name, kid?" Lt. Surge boomed into her face that stayed still and in disapproval.

"Leaf." She answered. "Could I perhaps have question answered too?"

"Not right now, lass!" He yelled directly at her and she slightly stumbled back. "We've got tests right now!" Everyone groaned, until he yelled at us again. Please don't pick me! Pick the tall kid next to me, instead! His eyes were scanning the sea of new students, hoping to find one like me. Suddenly, he made a gesture to another kid and I was glad. The student awkwardly walked up to the pedestal and fumbled with his fingers.

He had taupe, faux hawk hair. He wore a tinted, aqua school vest over a white dress shirt, and tanned cargos, with matching green loafers. His eyes were round and the color of harvest. He looked like a total nerd and I knew that the kid was done for on his first day here.

"Name?" The lieutenant hunts down the list of students' names on his clipboard.

"Vincent Juńichi." He replied, still shifting his weight around.

"What's your superpower?"

"Well, I need something heavy. So like-"

"Convertible." Our coach yelled, and a cherry red car was falling from nowhere and onto the kid-

Suddenly, he took on a transformation to some huge, steel person that caught the car without a single fuck. Everyone went "whoa" at this and the P.E. Teacher just whistled at him.

"Hero!" He checked off the list. Soon enough, we all went down to business; Showing our Powers and either being called a "Hero" or "Sidekick."

"Red bandana is up." He said loudly and the girl next to me went up. The brunette had her hair pulled to the front, soft fringes sticking out of her head bandana. She had on a white tank top, with a rouge, bolero-tied shirt. Her black, chain-belted pants were rolled up above her knees and sandal were on one-inch platforms.

"It's May," She fumed, walking up.

"Well then May, what's your power." He said. May rolled her sky blue eyes, and leaned down to transform into a... Ferret. No kidding.

"A ferret?" He looked down at her.

"Yep."

"Not even a whole army of them little guys?"

"Nope."

"Sidekick." From then, the trails kept continuing. I saw Dawn in her rolled-up, black pinstriped dress shirt. A pink and white vest went over it and her jean miniskirt went high above her thighs. Speaking of which, the bluenette had black high thighs on, with her hand-tooled boots. I knew her power already. Within a moment, she entirely took on the form of Lt. Surge. In results to seeing a mirror image of himself, he immediately made her a "Hero." There were all sorts of powers from everyone. Leaf had be ranked to "Sidekick" for not doing her demonstration.

"So we meet again, Misty." The older man chuckled at the girl with an unusual, short, side-ponytail. She smirked.

"Wish I could demonstrate my powers, but I might cause an accidental drought." She nervously laughed, he mumbled "Hero."

Looking around for more students he could pick on, he seemed to target the boys that weren't as "manly."

"Cabbage Bieber, get up here." I found the name insulting, but then I immediately looked at the said kid. And I had to admit, it was pretty accurate. His eyes were a sharp emerald green. Green like his hair. Which happened to take on the "boy band" trend and maybe I did find it funny.

"Drew." He rolled his eyes, standing there.

"Well, what's your power?" The blonde with a buzz-cut questioned.

"Alrighty then," Drew began to do these weird breathing movements that drama students would do often. The coach looked at him annoyingly.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm using my power." He answered as if it was obvious. "Well first, I need for it to be dark because my power is like-"

"Sidekick." He pushed off the teenager from the platform. I got tired from standing, but I knew I had to watch. Though, I only remembered a few kids. There was this kid called Ash and he was able to turn into some kind of liquid. Green had a flying power and I got slightly jealous that he got a pair of wings, I know Red got jealous of him too. Red went up to show that he had the powers of controlling dangerous plants. He always carried around quite a few violent plants in his backpack and they could become huge, monsters. Obviously, he was rewarded "Hero."

"How about you." His sturdy finger pointed at the girl, who had the smaller kid next to her. Her crystal eyes have in a look of surprise, but she walked up, with the hooded kid next to her.

"My name's Crystal Shell." She proudly strides up towards the man, with the other person clinging onto her.

"And who's this?" He pointed to the other person.

"Um... We've had special arrangements for this teenager." She clutched onto the hand that held onto her. He glanced at the red hoodie.

"Look, I'm just doing my job here and I have no time for children. Like. You-" Lt. Surge was above to tanked off the hoodie to reveal the person, but suddenly something ironic happened. I'm not kidding and I just can't anymore-

Crystal literally threw herself over the person and became a human shield, turning into the sharp, icy crystals piercing all over her body as a representation to self-defense.

"Nice name, kid." He knocked on her arms and she was glaring at him. He went to check off his clipboard. "Hero." His head turned to see the shielded person. "Sidekick." With those words, they seemed to set off Crystal and she turned back to normal.

"Excuse me? But you cannot do this to us. They need a person to support them." She argued.

"What kind of superhero are they, if they can't show their powers?" A counter back went back at her. "I'm not putting you two in the same rank. Even if you give me wedding rings." Crystal seemed to be down with this man's shit by now and was ready to wreck him. Surprisingly, she stopped when the younger teenager pulled her away, whispering in her ear. Whoever they were, they must've been really important to the Crystal.

"And who do we have here?" The voice echoed deep into my ears and I wasn't ready. It couldn't be me, right? Slowly, I turned around to see his eyes meeting at my place, next to Red. "Aren't you the famous kid everyone's been gossiping about?"

"Yeah." Wow that sounded worse than I thought it would. My throat was dry from not drinking water for the past two hours and I felt a slight headache from that too. I was forced to stumble my way up to the platform. Seeing so many students, waiting to see my superpowers I was supposed to inherit. Dear Lord, I-

"Well, what do you gotta show us?" Lt. Surge tapped his boots on the platform, the sound seeming like a game show timer.

"Well, um... I kinda have a confession to make," And that miracle didn't happen, so pretty much had to. "I don't have superpowers."

"Quit pulling my leg, this school has your family tree and you have the genetics!" His voiced bellowed at me and I swear, that guy needed a breath mint sometimes. "Convertible."

Oh shit-

I fell flat onto the solid white platform. It was hard, as expected and the parts under the car was touching my chest and I couldn't bend up my knees. I wanted to get out! Red went rushing over to the edge of the platform and I held out my arms for him to slide on the smooth platform. I laid still long enough to see that he gave me a look of angered disappointment, checking me off as I didn't know what to do next. Thankfully, Red carried me away and I went back to the sea of students. Augh, I wanted to fucking hide right now. They all saw me. No powers. Nothing. Like the defenseless people below Hurricane High. Now...

Shit.

What am I supposed to tell Koya...

Slowly, I closed my eyes and sank against the lean arm of Red. I kinda just wanted to run away...

"And the last is this lady," Lt. Surge gestured towards Blue. The brunette had a black tube top on, covered by a ultramarine belted tunic. Her short shorts were visible to say the least and her black mules were strapped on. On her head was a black and azure rimmed, white hat. She smirks fiercely, marching her way up. I wasn't quite sure of her intentions, but she seemed serious.

"Excuse me, but I'd like a breath mint first." Her cerulean eyes narrowed at him.

"Does this look like a spa to you? Listen, you're the last kid out of everyone here and-" Before he could finish, the tall girl spun around and blew a breath of air.

"Dude, you need to..." He voice whispered, the mist cleared away. Revealing a man entrapped in a block of ice. "Chill." Her rosy lips formed a smirked, as everyone found her to be a lord and savior. She plucked off the clipboard from his hands and began reading a scribbling at certain places. "Just so you guys know, I'll be playing the super villain in this school." Her hands held onto the clipboard. Blue strode out of the gym to do who knows what.

As for me, I went to the Health Office.

"I just don't get it," Yellow shook her head in disappointment. "Maybe I wasn't suppose to have superpowers, after all."

"Yellow, my dear, sometimes having powers is like...puberty." Nurse Joy bonked her kneecap with something. Her leg kicked up in response. "I remember Koya was here a few years ago and kicked me to the wall."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry about that-" The young blonde gasped.

"Don't worry about that, the kick was an accident." The coral haired woman chuckled. "Although, punching his boyfriend was no accident."

"Yeah, he still has some anger issues at the age of 19." She sweatdropped.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that; There are late bloomers like you. Your parents had the genes and you had a hundred percent chance of gaining inheriting superpowers from them. That's pretty impressive, but most people are paying attention to one side of your family. The biggest superheroes that the people down there highly respect." She went to get a jar of variety flavoured lollipops. And a large popsicle stick to show as a representation.

"But how can I like speed them up? But not like with steroids or anything!" Yellow waved her hands frantically.

"There's always the idea of getting bitten by a spider or falling into a pit of radiation, but I highly don't recommend those." She answered as Yellow took the lime flavoured lollipop from the jar. Getting off the counter, she walked out the door and into the main hallway.

The murmurs of students and their odd conversations encompassed the shorter teenager. As she looked at her list of necessary first school day subjects, her eyes were too focused on it.

"Oof...!" Yellow fell back, landing on her bottom and dropping her papers. Without looking up, the blonde searched for her scattered papers. Hoping to not be noticed, but she at least apologized. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and-"

"It's alright," A cool voice echoed into her ears. She looked up to see a young man with a cropped, crimson leather jacket. Underneath, was a ebony dress shirt and his teal denims were worn out, bleached. His spiking hair was the colour of deep, blood orange. Thus, revealing his clear face and sharp eyes.

Immediately, Yellow wanted to back the fuck up in the presence of a prettier face.

"Haha, I'm just a sophomore finding my way here. So you don't need to help me out-" The older teenager's eyes lit up to see her talking with eye contact.

"Hey, I know you!" He smiled lightly.

"Nope. You don't know me, I'm just a- um... Kid!" When all of her papers were back into her folded arms, Yellow picked herself up.

"Ah, I do know you." He stood up, sighing with relief. "Yellow Del Bosque Verde, if I'm not wrong?"

"How'd ya know my name?" She wondered out loud, still gazing at the taller person.

"How rude of me," A laugh came from him. He shuffled her papers neatly and held them out to her. "My name is 'Lance.' This is my fourth year at Hurricane High."

"Thanks Lance," The papers from him went back to the arms she held the other papers in. "Sorry for bumping into you back there."

"No problem," Lance acknowledged, smiling. "I should've seen you multitasking. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. You're quite famous with your family's superpowers."

"Yeah, but I can't even find my locker at the moment..." She chuckled, nervously and rubbing the back off her head.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" The senior offered, peeking at her locker number. "Lockers 300-400 are over to the East side of the school."

"Thanks Lance," Yellow quickly took off, as he strolled about somewhere else.

The blonde ponytail swayed from the strides of Yellow walking onwards the tall lockers in front of her. The plate number matched the card held in her hand, as she began to unlock the combo. Just then, a bang was heard in the neighboring locker.

"Could someone please get me out?" A voice echoed through the thin metal box. The girl just sweatdropped, debating whether it was right or wrong to open it. However, common sense washed over her and she was asking for the combination. "06-12-16." With a satisfactory click of the lock combo, Yellow slowly pulled away the door to see the guy that wasn't able to demonstrate his powers. Although, she did find that he, indeed, had actual powers. The combed hair glowed neon green, as did with his other neon articles of clothing.

"You're... Glowing?" Her eyes were slightly stun from the surprise power.

"Yeah, pretty sweet, right?" Drew climbed his way out. A nod was received. "Anyways, thank you for helping me here, Yellow."

"You're welcome, I guess?" She had her locker popped open, placing a few items in it.

"Damn coach, I can't wait until his ass is in some dark room. That way, I can use my power..." He hissed to himself. Suddenly, his thick hair swung back when he realized Yellow was right next to him. "Oh sorry about your demonstration, though."

"Nah, it's alright." The lock clicked shut.

"Heard you kids were talking about me." Suddenly, Drew flinched and cursed to himself. Meanwhile, the blonde peered over his shoulder to see their coach. "Just got outta the ice, only to hear you talking about me like that."

"Oh boy," A whisper came from his mouth. Lt. Surge tapped on his shoulder. Slowly, Drew turned around to hear sudden giggles. Facing the younger girl, then turning around to see another girl with navy blue hair. She and Yellow were both snorting at the last-minute prank. Drew just only sighed, folding his arms. "Ah, I see what you did there now. Really caught me off-guard."

"Sorry about that, but I had to." She was rolling up the pinstripe sleeves from her dress shirt.

"Dawn, this is Drew. Drew, this is Dawn." Yellow introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you," The bluenette greeted, attempting to start small talk. "I'm Yellow's neighbor."

"Oh really? Speaking of which, I want to ask your neighbor a question." The green haired sophomore spun the the younger girl. "What really happened back there? Your family is famous for having branch of superheroes with the same alleles-"

"Could we not get into the science part of that?" She chuckled nervously.

"Either way, you had a 100% chance of having superpowers." Drew stated.

"Well, I think it's just not happening yet." Dawn put a hand on the belt of her white, denim skirt. "So you should leave us alone-"

"You tell him!" A voice rang, just as a brunette marched up to the three teenagers. She huffed, looking at Drew.

"Oh, it June." He snorted, earning a glare from May.

"It's May, and you shouldn't pry up people like that." Her arms were crossed, blue irises glancing at him.

"Look, am I the one who threw a car at her?" The girl with the bandana did a double take, hoping it wasn't heading somewhere dramatic. "No. All I'm just doing is talking to her because she's in the school, despite not having powers."

"Well, I guess..." May slightly admitted because even though her powers weren't as tough, Yellow didn't have any. "But still, kinda rude to take it out of context."

"Do you even know what you're talking about," Drew caught a nervous glimpse in her eyes. "And that was rhetorical question too."

"Should we leave?" Yellow mouthed at her older neighbor, who shrugged back. As if to say, "I want to stay and watch them burn at each other."

"Well, it's been nice getting to know you and stuff... But Yellow and I have got classes-" The bluenette sweatdropped, dragging the noodle arm Yellow had.

 **(A/N: I know I'm not suppose to do this in the story, but it's kinda necessary. I didn't write "noodle arms" to emphasize Yellow being weak. It's more of a friendly exaggeration. Don't look at me like that, I was born the opposite and given brawny arms that I didn't feel too proud of).**

"Class B: 48 I'm guessing?" Drew commented, everyone stared at their schedules. With that, they all asked how he knew. "C'mon we're all sidekicks. Of course we are going to have similar classes. By the way, break isn't over yet."

"Just don't want to be late-"

"Our first period classroom is next us."

"Damn." May commented, thinking hard.

"Also, don't push yourself." Drew noticed her, lost in thought.

"Wow, you're really smart. Maybe we should invite you guys over as, like, a study group." Yellow said.

"That's nice of you," He smiled, putting his hand in the locker. "Just know, I'm not babysitting June, here-"

"What did ya just say?!" May's eyes burned within from anger. His fists clenched. "Look here, I have had to raise a younger brother for ten years because my dad was being busy as fuck and my mom was encouraging him along the way. Not only that, but do you know how many children I have saved?! Do you?!"

With that, everyone backed up from the brunette's burning talk.

"And maybe you should stop being angry and impatient all the time." Drew swiped out a rise from his locker. Holding out the fresh cut rose in front of her. "You should stop and smell the roses." Handing the flower to her, he walked away.

"Did he just-" Dawn tried to pick up the sentence.

"Yeah, I think so..." May was speechless, not paying much attention to the rose.

" _Burn_." Yellow stated, sealing the conversation shut.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
